<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Whom You Belong by tweetysrcclt9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265535">To Whom You Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9'>tweetysrcclt9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concerts, F/M, Hermione Granger-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Singing, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Surprise Pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding some lyrics at the Room of Requirement in his fifth year, Harry Potter decides to keep them as a reminder of his hopes for the future. Years later, the composer of the song is revealed, making him question his feelings for Hermione Granger. But the question is, has she truly moved on from him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Whom You Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Part 1 – The Song</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>February 18, 1996</strong>
</p><p>Harry Potter angrily paced in front of the wall across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. His scar was bothering him again and Cho was still bloody mad at him. He needed a place to cool his head, relax, and just let out some steam. Giving one last cursory glance around the corridor to make sure no one was watching, he sighed in relief. A door then appeared, and he hurriedly entered the conjured room. </p><p>He saw a large comfortable sofa on one side, some sort of boxing equipment on the other end, and oddly enough, a fancy looking piano across it. He was confused but then he shrugged. At least he was alone. He was away from Umbitch, from Cho and her haughty friends, and from the constant sarcastic remarks about him due to the lies printed by the Daily Prophet. </p><p>He knew what to do with the boxing equipment. He could easily hit the punching bag later so he could imagine hitting that toad-faced bitch’s ugly face. As for the piano, he didn’t know what to do with it. He couldn’t play music at all. He couldn’t even sing for shite. Anyhow, the Room of Requirement never led him, or his friends astray so there must be a reason why it’s in there. </p><p>Deciding to explore the piano first, he walked towards it. He could see the shiny ivory keys along with the black ones. It was accompanied by a plush leather bench, along with what he could only assume was some music sheets haphazardly placed in front of whoever wanted to play it. </p><p>He could see some familiar names, <em>Chopin, Beethoven, </em>and others he recognized from muggle school. There was something odd in the mix though. The piece was clearly typed using a muggle device, a typewriter something, or whatever it was called on the telly. </p><p>“We Belong by GHJ,” he muttered as read the heading. </p><p>He couldn’t recall a composer with the initials of GHJ before. <em>Must be a Hogwarts student, </em>he mused. Since people randomly find the <em>Come and Go Room </em>whenever they needed it, a muggleborns with a penchant for music must have found it in the past and left this piece there. </p><p>Curious since the title seemed silly but fascinating, he read the lyrics. He didn’t bother about the notes on top of the words since he was pants at reading music sheets.  </p><p>
  <em>I've tried to tell you<br/>So many times, this feelings of mine<br/>But it's not that easy<br/>Letting you know<br/>How I love you so</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Complete me, you complete me<br/>I've never felt this way<br/>Complete me, you complete me<br/>Like words and melody</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you know that we both belong, baby<br/>Don't you know that we will last forever<br/>Don't you know that we both belong<br/>I knew it from the start, we belong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoping that someday<br/>For that hello, just a simple hello<br/>And maybe tomorrow<br/>I'm the reason you'll smile<br/>And you make my day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Complete me, you complete me<br/>I've never felt this way<br/>Complete me, you complete me<br/>Like words and melody</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together, you're my shelter in the pouring rain<br/>I just hope that you will see<br/>You and me we belong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you know that we both belong, baby<br/>Don't you know that we will last forever<br/>Don't you know that we both belong<br/>I knew it from the start<br/>We belong</em>
</p><p>After reading the lyrics in his head, he was silent and pensive. He was certain that this most likely belonged to a girl, a bloke just didn’t write sappy things like this. Oddly enough, he could feel the longing and sorrow from the composer, some sort of unrequited love or something. He sort of felt sad for this person. He might not be in love with Cho Chang, as a fifteen-year-old bloke, he didn’t understand love yet, but this person clearly had deep feelings for whoever this song was intended for. In a way, he understood the composer’s predicament. He too fancied Cho since his fourth year but she had her eyes on Cedric. And now that Cedric died because of Voldemort, it seemed that Cho was using him as some sort of replacement. </p><p>“I wonder if my mum and dad could play any instruments… or maybe sing,” he muttered as he carefully folded the parchment filled with the poignant lyrics. He didn’t know why but something compelled him to keep the lyrics with him. It was as if it was meant to be found by him since the lyrics gave him a sense of comfort. Something akin to hope that someday, if he survived Voldemort, maybe he could find someone to complete him. He chuckled as he thought of Ron’s reaction to his sappiness. </p><p>With the lyrics carefully tucked inside his robe’s inner pocket, he walked towards the punching bag… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> August 7, 1997 </strong>
</p><p>Harry sighed as he watched Hermione try her hardest to teach Ron how to play even the simplest song in the old piano at the Black Manor. It had been six days since they had escaped Fleur and Bill’s wedding at the Burrow. He thought of the war and all that he had left. All the people who had died, and all the people who could still die if he couldn’t defeat the Dark Wanker. </p><p>“No! No! Stop,” Hermione said for what must have been the hundredth time. </p><p>“It’s too hard,” Ron whined. </p><p>“Look closely, Ron…” Hermione pressed some keys once again as their red-headed best mate concentrated on her lithe fingers gliding on the keys. </p><p>Harry recalled the lyrics to <em>We Belong </em>that he found way back in his fifth year. He still had it with him. In fact, it was safely tucked with his things, what little he did have. He just couldn’t part with it. He wanted to hold to its promise, that maybe he could find someone to belong to in the future. That was all he wanted after all – a peaceful and quiet life with a family he could call his own. </p><p><em> Will I have that with Ginny?  </em>He thought as he remembered the gorgeous and fiery redhead who tempted him with her charms and easy-going nature. He couldn’t really tell if Ginny Weasley was the one but at least he was certain that he felt more for Ginny than he ever did for Cho. But his feelings for Ginny, was it really love? The love that was described in the song. The love that he wanted, no – needed in his life. The love that he assumed was shared by his mum and dad. </p><p>
  <em> Sigh.  </em>
</p><p>“Harry? Is something wrong?” Hermione stopped playing as she turned to him. Harry cursed himself for being a mood killer. Again. Hermione and Ron were just trying to entertain themselves despite the darkness of the war, but he just had to ruin it with his sighs. </p><p>“I’m fine, Hermione… Just thinking about things,” he shrugged. </p><p>“Are you sure?” her face laced with concern that he couldn’t help but smile. If Ron got his act together, what a lucky bloke he truly was to have caught the attention of someone as sweet and caring as Hermione Granger. </p><p>“Yes… Do carry on, Ms. Granger. I find it amusing that you haven’t lost faith in Ron’s musical talent,” he joked. </p><p>“Oi!” Ron whined. </p><p>All three of them laughed. In times like these, genuine laughter was a rarity that was a gift in itself. </p><p><em> I may not find that special someone to belong to, but I sure hope Ron, and most especially Hermione does, </em> he thought as he amused himself by watching his best friends’ banter… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> January 4, 1999  </strong>
</p><p>“Good morning, students! The staff and I, in partnership with the Ministry of Magic, have an announcement to make,” Professor McGonagall announced to the Great Hall at breakfast.</p><p>“Shhh!” Hermione scolded Ron and Harry who were already goofing off. </p><p>Since Harry was Head Boy, he immediately turned his attention to the stern headmistress while Ron only rolled his eyes. Harry mentally chuckled at his best mate’s antics. <em>No wonder Ron and Hermione only lasted for two weeks and three days, </em>he mused. After their awkward kiss at the Final Battle, his best friends tried being a couple, but their constant fights got in the way. Hermione finally cornered Ron into a talk saying that they might end up killing each other if they pushed through with the relationship. Luckily, the ginger-head bloke agreed and now it’s back to plain old Ron and Hermione, the best frenemy’s Hogwarts had ever seen. </p><p>“This coming Valentine’s Day, the ministry and Hogwarts will be hosting a Concert for A Cause, featuring The Weird Sisters – “ </p><p>At the mention of the popular wizarding band, the students started to talk to their friends in excitement. The headmistress gave them a few seconds to settle down before she continued, “As I was saying, the Weird Sisters will be the main performers along with select Hogwarts students… Now before you get excited again, there will be auditions coming up. The professors and I will be selecting musicians, for any instruments, as well as singers and dancers so that they can take part in the performance. Proceeds for concert tickets will be for Hogwarts’ and St. Mungo’s renovations, along with any financial support we can provide for the orphans of the war.” </p><p>The students were giddy with excitement. Harry chuckled. It seemed that almost every single student would audition, except maybe for himself and Ron who only snorted at that. He turned to Hermione and he noticed that she was already aware of this concert before everyone did. He grinned, the headmistress trusted the Head Girl very much that he actually expected Hermione to get a job offer at Hogwarts after graduation. </p><p>“Quiet please! Students, control yourselves,” the headmistress said once again. Just like that, the Great Hall was silenced. </p><p>“Thank you… Now, before all of you audition for the concert, maybe we should set expectations first. That way, the professors and yourselves wouldn’t be wasting any time,” the headmistress chuckled when she heard some protests. </p><p>“Maybe a demo should be necessary as to show you the caliber of musical talents we are looking for… Let see, Ms. Granger, stand up here, please,” the headmistress turned to the Gryffindor table. </p><p>All eyes turned to Hermione, her cheeks flushed but she respectfully nodded. </p><p>“Hoo!” Harry cheered as he clapped his hands. He turned to Ron who had a gobsmacked look so he elbowed his best mate. Ron joined him in support of Hermione as well. Neville and the other Gryffindors cheered too. </p><p>He could see that Hermione was slightly nervous as she walked towards the Head Table. When she was standing in front of the headmistress, the professor said, “Now, I asked Ms. Granger to come over here so she can showcase the level of talent we are looking for… As you all know, Ms. Granger is a muggleborn and I met her when she was eleven years old when she received her Hogwarts letter. What’s interesting in that meeting is that, when her mum ushered me inside their home, I watch in fascination as the young Ms. Granger practiced on the piano while singing along – “</p><p>“Hermione could sing?” Ron turned to Harry with a flabbergasted look. </p><p>Harry shrugged. “Don’t know, mate. She sure could play the piano though,” he hummed as he recalled Hermione’s futile attempts to teach Ron some notes. </p><p>With a flick of her wand, the headmistress conjured a microphone. Hermione gulped. Harry turned to the Slytherins who snickered. To show their support, the Gryffindors cheered their own. </p><p>“Go ahead, Ms. Granger,” the headmistress gestured to the microphone. </p><p>“Right… Er, so, I will be singing this song that I wrote sometime in fifth year. I, well, I hope you like it,” Hermione said shyly. Her long curly hair covering most of her face. Harry noticed that her hand was slightly shaking as she adjusted the microphone to her height. </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and she started to sing… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've tried to tell you<br/>So many times, this feelings of mine<br/>But it's not that easy<br/>Letting you know<br/>How I love you so</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Great Hall was stunned into silence. Even the Slytherins’ jaws dropped.</p><p>The bushy-haired know-it-all Head Girl, Hermione Granger, could really sing. Like really sing.</p><p>In fact, as Hermione grew more confident in her song, she seemed to sing like an angel as the music flowed from her heart and into this melodious and perfectly pitched soprano voice.</p><p>Harry Potter just couldn’t believe it.</p><p>He may have never heard the song, but he knew the lyrics by heart for he had read it so many times ever since he found it years ago.</p><p>Hermione Granger was the composer!</p><p>She wrote the freaking song that oddly enough, gave him hope and comfort for what could be.</p><p>His heart pounded wildly in his chest. He didn’t think that this was just a coincidence at all. He now understood why the lyrics meant something to him, and why he held on to them for so long.</p><p>As Hermione continued to sing, he glanced around the Great Hall.</p><p>He frowned. A lot of blokes from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and even some Slytherins were now eyeing Hermione as if she were the most beautiful prize they so wanted to claim. As he listened to Hermione hit her high notes, he sighed. He really couldn’t blame these blokes for being mesmerized. Hermione was truly stunning as she sang. Her performance was just so raw, pure, sincere – and oh so beautiful.</p><p>“Good Merlin! If Hermione’s been singing since her first year, we’d be prying ‘em blokes away from her,” Ron chuckled beside him. Harry turned to his best mate and absentmindedly nodded. Ron was bloody right!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't you know that we both belong, baby<br/>Don't you know that we will last forever<br/>Don't you know that we both belong<br/>I knew it from the start<br/>We belong</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Hermione finished her song, the majority of the students stood from their seats as they happily clapped and cheered. Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of the Age, now skyrocketed into the status of “Most Coveted Witch” because when she sings, it’s as if she was transformed into a siren or an angel. </p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Granger. Shame that you haven’t been given any other time to showcase your singing… Anyway, settle down students,” the headmistress addressed the Great Hall. Hermione, with her cheeks flushed, walked back to the Gryffindor table. All eyes following her every move. </p><p>“Hot damn, Hermione! You sure got pipes!” Seamus Finnigan said as soon as she sat down. </p><p>“Er, thanks,” Hermione blushed. </p><p>“Why haven’t you told us you could sing?” Ron asked. </p><p>“Didn’t seem important,” she shrugged. </p><p>“You were great, Hermione,” Neville smiled. </p><p>“Thank you… Oh! I remember! You said you can play the violin, Nev. You should audition too,” Hermione grinned. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess…” Neville chuckled nervously. Harry frowned as he glanced at Neville and the other blokes who were still staring at Hermione. </p><p>Ron must have noticed so he elbowed the slayer of Voldemort. “You ‘ayt?” Ron asked before chewing on his chicken leg. </p><p>“Yeah, er, I’m just worried about homework is all,” he replied. Ron gave him an odd look. </p><p>“I think Luna loves to sing too, we should talk to her later,” Hermione continued to talk to Neville and Harry could only watch. </p><p>As he watched his best friend in a whole new light, he could only wonder, if Hermione wrote the song, then to whom did she intended it for? To whom did she want to belong? </p><p>
  <em> Surely it wasn’t Ron or Viktor Krum… Right?  </em>
</p><p>Since Harry was so busy watching Hermione talking animatedly with Neville, he didn’t notice Ginny eyeing him with an angry glint in her eyes… </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song We Belong is originally sang by Toni Gonzaga, a Filipino Singer.</p>
<p>On a more important note, I promise to finish this fic before January 2021 ends. This is like my final Christmas and New Year's gift to you all. After that, I will not be writing anything Harmony for a while. I am taking a break from the fandom to focus on other things such as writing original content and my job. </p>
<p>If you've read my fics, thank you. They are not as good as other options out there but you've taken the time to read my stuff. Because of you guys, my writing has improved to the point that I've gained offers from publishers (an online magazine and a paid web portal for novels). I will only be writing short stories from now on, and hopefully I find some time to finish my many Works in Progress.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>